


Euro-Trolls

by MLPEurotopia (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MLPEurotopia
Summary: Information about Euro-Trolls an AU where the Eurovision contestants are Homestuck trolls.





	Euro-Trolls

Information about Euro-Trolls an AU where the Eurovision contestants are Homestuck trolls.

Euro-Trolls  
Info:

Name: Lena Meyer-Landrut  
Country: Germany  
Year of Eurovision appearance: 2010  
Information: Lena was too busy after her Eurovision win to concentrate too much on her trolling work, but now, after two years, she is back on the trolling scene and ready to troll the entire internet!  
Trolling Handle: Satellite

Name: Peter Nalitch  
Country: Russia  
Year of Eurovision appearance: 2010  
Information: Peter is a self-professed Russian troll, usually taking to American websites and posting about how much better Russia is than America and spamming pictures of Soviet Union flags and Communist symbols. He dresses mostly in red.  
Trolling Handle: Hammer-and-sickle  
Trolling: Trolling on the America Forums:

Name: Josh Dubovie  
Country: United Kingdom  
Year of Eurovision appearance: 2010  
Information: As a newbie troll, Josh is not very good at trolling, and usually gets trolled himself due to his last place at the Eurovision Song Contest. Usually attempts to troll people who didn't qualify from the semi finals, but they usually troll right back with the United Kingdom's measley 2 points in 2010.  
Trolling Handle: Rainbowbox  
Trolling: 'Trolling' on the Twilight Forums:

Name: Michael von der Heide  
Country: Switzerland  
Year of Eurovision appearance: 2010  
Information: Despite coming last in the semis, this Swiss troll is always trolling. Mostly Michael just spams Rickrolls on forums where people ask for youtube links to other things,though has been known to spam large images of the Swiss flag all over forums on occasion too.  
Trolling Handle: Switzerland2Points

Name: Giorgos Alkaios  
Country: Greece  
Year of Eurovision appearance: 2010  
Information: Giorgos has a trolling speciality, trolling about the EU handouts given to Greece. Usually trolls Germans with messages like 'thanks for the money!' and such.  
Trolling Handle: GreekJester  
Trolling: Trolling on the EU Discussion forums:

Name: Malcolm Lincoln  
(Robin and Madis)  
Country: Estonia  
Year of Eurovision appearance: 2010  
Information: Malcolm Lincoln usually troll as a pair. They get two seperate computers and go onto forums pretending to argue with each other, with the goal of acheiving an all-out-flamewar. Popular topics of theirs are shipping wars, with both of them pretending to support a different 'ship'.  
Trolling Handles: TalinnTower, EestiBlock  
Trolling: Trolling on the Harry Potter forums:

Name: 3Js  
(Jaap, Jan and Jaap)  
Country: The Netherlands  
Year of Eurovision appearance: 2011  
Information: Due to the new strict Dutch internet rules, the 3Js can't troll as much as they like, but when they do, they troll hard. Highly skilled at trolling, their favourite is trolling the popular fanfiction websites, spamming peoples' fanfictions with messages saying that their stories suck.  
Trolling Handles: DutchOnion, VolendamHammer, Amsterdam2000  
Trolling: Trolling on a fanfiction website:

Name: Sieneke  
Country: The Netherlands  
Year of Eurovision appearance: 2010  
Information: Sieneke has the rather innocent trolling habit of redirecting people to tulip growing websites. As a Dutch citizen she takes a lot of pride in her country and sometimes gets involved in flame wars if someone dares to bash her beloved country the Netherlands.  
Trolling Handle: Sha-la-lie  
Trolling: Trolling on a vinyls forum:

Name: Vlatko Ilievski  
Country: Macedonia  
Year of Eurovision appearance: 2011  
Information: Vlatko Ilievski is an experienced troll, and is currently teaching Gjoko Taneski the art of trolling. He is usually there helping Gjoko in his spamming raids of twitter with pictures of fluffy cats. He is also known to partake in raids of the popular game Habbo Hotel.  
Trolling Handle: KittyKat

Name: Gjoko Taneski  
Country: Macedonia  
Year of Eurovision appearance: 2010  
Information: As one of the only two Euro-trolls without horns, Gjoko finds it easier to blend in outside of troll society than the other trolls do. Gjoko's favourite site to troll is twitter,often spamming pictures of cats to other people's twitters. Gjoko often wears a large hat when in the company of other trolls, to hide the fact that he does not have horns.  
Trolling Handle: LakeOhrid

Name: Engelbert Humperdinck  
Country: United Kingdom  
Year of Eurovision appearance: 2012  
Information: While new to trolling, Engelbert is always giving it a go, from Facebook to Twitter to Youtube, he's all over the internet trying to troll anyone who'll listen.Unfortunately for him, he often gets trolled himself due to his bizarre fashion sense which involves wearing as many different colours as possible. Engelbert does not have horns, and so he also wears a hat to hide this like Gjoko does.  
Trolling Handle: LastWaltz


End file.
